A Twist Of Time
by SweetSandwichMuncher
Summary: Cody has invented a time machine, after becoming an evil scientist and goes back in time to punish Zack for everything that he ever did to him.
1. Ch 1

_It was the year 2020, and Cody Martin had just finished polishing his new time machine. He smiled at it admiringly. At the ripe age of 28, he had successfully become what was known as an inventor. He had been trying for the past ten years to create a machine that travelled through time, and finally, all of his work had paid off. Cody threw his head back in evil laughter, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Now it is time for Zack to PAY!" as he rubbed his hands together mischievously. And with that, he stepped into his machine and set the date for January of 2004, when he and his brother had been only 12._

The time machine landed with a loud clunk. While the sound it made was audible to everyone in this time just like it would have been if it were from this time, it was only visible to Cody. As he stepped out of his machine, he took in his surroundings. He was in the Tipton, in his and his brothers' old room that they had shared. He saw the younger version of himself in the bed he used to sleep in, and Zack curled up in his own bed.

Twelve year old Cody sat upright in his bed, looking all around the room frantically, "Zack. Zack, what was that noise?" His voice shook with uncertainty. Zack stirred only slightly, "I don't know dude, maybe it was big foot. I know you pissed him off when you said that he was only a myth." He muttered, face down in the pillow.

"No, Zack, be serious! What do you think it was?" The younger twin exclaimed. "Don't know, don't care. Leave me alone and go back to sleep!" He proceeded to roll over and snore, leaving Cody to deal with his fears all alone. _Figures, _older Cody thought to himself_. Zack never did do anything for me at all. All he did was pick on me and leave me when I most needed him. Well now he is going to pay for his mistakes. _28-year-old Cody walked over to his sleeping brother, running a hand down his back causing Zack to shiver. He smiled evilly at the still form of his 'big' brother, thinking about how he was going to punish him for all of his misdeeds.

His plans would have to wait though, since his younger self was still awake and alert. He couldn't risk anything that would jeopardize the fun he was going to have. Though no one would be able to see him except Zack, his younger self could still see Zack, and if he was talking to an invisible person then he may get a little suspicious. He waited patiently, sitting on the end of his brothers' bed, continuing to run his cold fingers over Zacks face and hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**When talking about older Cody I will write +Cody, and for younger Cody I will write –Cody, just so that it is easier to understand which I am talking about. ^_^**

Eventually –Cody was fast asleep in his bed, oblivious to another person in the room besides his brother Zack. The now older Cody towered over his 'big' brother, contemplating his next move. Without another thought he threw his hand down over Zacks mouth, shaking him awake.

Zack slowly opened his eyes, and jerked backwards when he saw the man stood over him. He started to scream but the hand over his mouth prevented him from doing so. "Say anything and I'll kill you." +Cody stated firmly. Zack could only nod as his eyes widened in fear and began pooling with tears. Looking down at his now frightened brother, +Cody could only smile. _It has taken far to long for me to be able to do this_ he thought to himself. He had expected the time machine to only take a few years to make, not ten. Either way, he was here now, and that was all that mattered. He bent over menacingly and gave Zack an icy glare, "If you make any noise you will regret it. I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth now, do not yell, do you understand?" Zack solemly nodded. When his mouth was released, he leaned back into his bed as far as he could go. "Who are you?" He whispered.

+Cody laughed slightly. "Why, I am your worst nightmare. I am here to punish you for all you have ever done to me. I am your younger brother- Cody. But I am from the future- the year 2020."

Zacks eyes showed awe and shock, "But that's impossible!" He uttered, more to himself than to the older Cody stood in front of him.

"Oh you will see that it is not impossible, for I will be making your life a living hell. But hey, I guess that's what you have been asking for all these years, I'm just returning a favor." +Cody smiled down at the shocked and quizical expression on his now baby brothers face. Zack always did have a way with doubting everything. He was never gullible like he himself had been. "I'll tell people you know, and they will protect me. I don't see how you can ruin my life."

Once again +Cody shook his head. He knew Zack wasn't going to understand until he got to work. But, he thought he would try and explain anyway. "You see, Zack, no one in this time can see me or hear me except you. So if you tell anyone, they will not believe you."


End file.
